World of Chances
by nature love 95
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds himself in a very bad situation after a Quidditch accident. Slytherins are kind and courageous? Gryffindor are sly and cunning? Granger is the attractive pureblood and he's the muggle-born? What must he do to return to his own world and what's with Professor Riddle's fascination of his arrival? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **Draco Malfoy wakes up in a completely different world. Slytherins are kind and courageous? Gryffindor are sly and cunning? Granger's the hot, evil pureblood? He's a mudblood? Draco now has to find a way back to his own world, but there's a catch.  
Only Professor Riddle believes in a parallel universe and he thinks that Draco was sent here for a reason. What is it?

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

It was sixth year, and Draco Malfoy had yet to look at what the bloody hell he was afraid of. He had just been given a task by the Dark Lord, and he would've bet that failing was what he was afraid of—as it would inevitably cost him his life. So now, here he was in the Room of Requirements, in front of the cupboard that housed a boggart. He took a deep breath and raised his wand, prepared to face whatever sight greeted him.

Draco unlocked the door from a safe distance away and waited with baited breath for whatever that's coming. As the hooded figure stepped out, Draco felt faint. No, it can't be!

Quickly, he muttered Riddikulus and watched it turn into a circus act before locking the boggart back into the cupboard. Heart thumping with disbelief, Draco stumbled backwards and out the Room of Requirements to the dungeons. He didn't dare look back.

* * *

_Next Day ~ Quidditch match_

"Oi, Malfoy!" Theodore Nott barked. "Pay attention, mate. Captain or not, we can still kick you out. I thought you said we have to win this match..."

Pulled out from his thoughts, Draco nodded confidently and plastered a smirk on his face. "Come on, let's smash the Gryffindorks."

A wave of smirks appeared on his teammates' faces as they each mounted their brooms.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of this season!" Loony Lovegood started. "Please welcome our Slytherin and Gryffindor players!"

Draco eyed the Gryffindors with disdain as they flew out one by one opposite them. Arrogant gits. The gits being none other than Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die, and his sidekick, the Weasel.

"Get to your positions!" barked Madam Hooch. "Now remember, I want a nice, clean game. From all of you." She gave a stern glare as she looked at the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

As Madam Hooch released the Snitch and the Bludgers, Draco smirked and exchanged glances with his best mate, Blaise Zabini. There had never been a clean game when it came to Slytherin.

"On my whistle," Madam Hooch called. "Three…Two…One!"

As soon as the whistle was blown, the Quaffle was released. Cheers erupted from around the stands as the fourteen players swooped off.

"Chaser, Katie Bell of Gryffindor carries the Quaffle," Luna Lovegood announced. "Will she make it past the two burly beaters or Slytherin's most charming Keeper, Theodore Nott? Oh! Just missed being hit by bludgers is Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor! Oh look everyone! Blithering Butherlups! They're known for being attracted-"

Draco rolled his eyes impatiently. What was the use of her being a commentator if she talked about invisible creatures that hadn't proved their existence? He focused back onto the game. Pansy had just snatched the Quaffle from Demelza Robins when Katie Bell passed it.

"Slytherin's Chaser, Pansy Parkinson, gets hold of the Quaffle! Bad luck on the catch, Demelza!"

He smirked in satisfaction. Pansy was fantastic when it came to Quidditch, like the Weasley girl, who was currently flying towards his female friend. His eyes narrowed as the Weaselette got closer to his friend. Come on, Pansy, throw it in! he thought, his heart racing.

"First score of the season! Pansy's trick-throw worked! Bad luck Ron! Slytherin leads 10 to 0," Luna announced before going back to her ramblings.

Draco's lips turned upwards into a smirk. Potter scowled in his direction, causing the blonde's smirk to widen. No Snitch in sight, he thought with great satisfaction as he scanned the crowds. However, it did bother him that Lovegood called them by their first names as neither of the Slytherins were close acquaintances with the Ravenclaw oddball.

"Blaise Zabini takes the Quaffle and passes it to Vaisey. Now, leading 30 to 20 is Slytherin house! Come on Gryffindor!"

The know-it-all was the first person he saw as he scanned the crowd for any sight of the Snitch. Draco sneered. Bushy head, not at all feminine, and he doubted that under that uniform there was a body worth drooling over. His eyes snapped back to her head when he saw something glinting under the sun next to it. Grey eyes narrowed on the Golden Snitch.

Draco flew towards the Gryffindor stands, eyes solely trained on the Snitch.

"Has Draco Malfoy spotted the Snitch, or has he decided to snog a random student from Gryffindor house for good luck? You know. Oh! Perfect shot, Pansy!" Draco refrained from rolling his eyes, but he couldn't resist growling a little. Leave it to Loony to ruin a perfect catch.

The simple, though bizarre, announcement sent a great uproar through the crowd. The match just became more intense. Yet the Snitch didn't seem to care. It's speed only increased as it continued to flutter about the Gryffindor stands.

"Will Harry Potter catch up with the Slytherin Seeker?" Luna announced. He felt a surge of anger and annoyance pulsing through his veins as Potter appeared at the corner of his eye. He leaned forward, pushing his broom's speed to the maximum, wanting to get to the Snitch before The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die.

Fantastic, Draco thought sarcastically, as the Snitch hovered above one Hermione Granger. His lips curled into a sneer. The mudblood didn't even notice the golden ball, what with her head buried in her book and all.

"Blaise throws it through the hoop and he scores!" Loony declared. "Slytherin leads 60 to 20."

As Draco flew closer to the Gryffindor stands, he was satisfied to see the Gryffindors' wide eyes as Longbottom nudged Granger rapidly. Her bushy mane snapped up and her brown eyes locked onto his advancing figure. He leaned forward more, more determined than ever to win.

"Ginny Weasley scores again! 60-30!"

As soon as he was close enough, he reached over her head and enclosed his fingers around the Snitch as he heard her squeak in surprise, and the Gryffindors gasp in shock. We won! Draco thought triumphantly.

"Draco Malfoy catches the Snitch!" Lovegood cheered. "Slytherin wins! 210-30!"

Slytherins cheered loud and proud whilst the others boo-ed. Their new Head of House, Professor Slughorn grinned and clapped. It was times like this that Draco realized how much he actually missed his Godfather. He turned away from the Slytherin stands angrily and glared right into Hermione Granger.

Her eyes were wide as saucers and they focused on something behind him. Draco failed to notice that the other Gryffindorks had ducked. He raised an eyebrow as the Gryffindor tried to form words. Finally, she screeched, "Malfoy, look out!" before she ducked down as well.

Frowning, Draco tried to make sense of the words before something collided with his head.

Granger's wide eyes were the last thing he saw before everything faded to black. Her horrified yelp and Lovegood's frantic yell of "Bumphing! Bumphing!" were the last thing he heard before he felt himself falling and falling and falling.

* * *

******Disclaimer** / This is Ms Louis Cordice Zabini's challenge from a_ long long_ time ago and she herself have written one called, 'Parallel Mirror' check it out! Make sure you check out her other stories as well! She's an amazing writer!

**AN** / Hi there, readers! Thank you for reading this! I decided to rewrite and restart this story. I deleted the first version and started this. I hope you like it!

_review please :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The prompt was given by Ms Louis Cordice Zabini.

* * *

Draco moaned softly in annoyance when he came to. A bright light was shining above his eyes and was irritating him. How dare it ruin his rest, and why weren't the blinds shut? Unwillingly, he opened his eyes and winced at the ray of sunlight that escaped the plain white-coloured curtains. Draco turned away and recognised his surrounding as St. Mungo's. For a moment, he was confused as to why he was there. Then, the memories came rushing back. _Merlin, how bad was it? _He groaned.

Almost immediately, a head snapped up by his side. He jumped in fright and regretted it. It sent a wave of pain around his head and he winced. Still, he hadn't even realised there was someone there until now!

"Draco?" Pansy Parkinson breathed in disbelief. "Blaise! Blaise! He's awake!"

Blaise Zabini fell off the couch at the sudden sound. "What? Healers!" came the sleepy shout. "Get the healers, Pansy, we might still—_stop it!_"

Draco watched in amusement as the witch shook his best mate vigorously from his bedside. "He's not dead, God forbid! He woke up, Blaise! He woke up!"

"What!" Immediately after the message got through to Blaise, he scrambled towards the patient's bed with Pansy by his side. "Draco! We-they-they told us you wouldn't last the night!"

"That bad?"

"You should've seen it," Blaise whistled. "There was blood involved, don't doubt that. I've never seen so much blood bef—_OI_!"

"He didn't need to know that, Blaise, you inconsiderate prick!" Pansy hissed before turning back to him. "The Healers told us that it hit your head _quite_ hard, and well, there was a chance that you wouldn't wake. Madame Pomphrey tried to stop the blood, _Granger _tried too, but there was just so many people standing, just watching, they wouldn't do a thing—I thought…we thought—"

Draco shifted uneasily on the rough bed. Pansy had started sobbing hysterically and was he ever so awkward around crying women! "I thought they would, happily, leave me to die," he grunted roughly.

Pansy gasped in horror as Blaise handed him a cup of water. "No! Draco, where did you get the idea?" Pansy spluttered to explain. "No one would ever let you die! They just…they were all in shock. Even Weasley. It was Goyle who accidentally hit the Bludger towards you, but it was meant for Potter, really. Why didn't you pay attention! If only you would stop staring at Hermione Granger—"

"I wasn't staring at her! The bloody Snitch was behind her head. What did you expect me to do?" Draco scowled, hissing as another pain shot up to his head.

A sharp intake of breath stilled the room.

"No, it wasn't. It was by your head," Pansy said quietly. "Potter and Theo were going straight for you, but you were glaring at Granger. Potter knocked Theo out of the way and caught the Snitch and flew away before the Bludger could stop him. Granger flew to you straight away with her wand out and everything, trying to stop the blood…"

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to believe that?" Draco scoffed. "I know what happened. I know how I got hit, and you would be daft to think that I would believe that over my own memory of it."

"She's not kidding, mate," Blaise said slowly. "Hang on, I'm get the healer. Maybe there's a medical explanation for this, alright?"

Draco watched in shock as the dark skinned boy pressed his lips to the dark haired witch's temple before leaving the room. He was pretty sure he looked stupid with his mouth opening and closing multiple times. _Merlin, Father would not be too happy to see me like this. Shut your mouth, Draco, Malfoys don't gape._

"—he's not making sense," Blaise whispered in low tones as he entered the room with the Healer. "He says that he was hit during a game, and that he was a player. Draco never goes anywhere near anything Quidditch related."

"He's awake! Bless his soul!" The Healer exclaimed. Draco had to refrain from rolling his eyes, but couldn't stop the twitch of his eye. _Merlin, how observant of him. _"Now, what is this I heard about? Not making any sense, are you, son?"

The healer checked his chart. "However, nothing is wrong with your head, at least, nothing worrying. Seems your head had healed itself overnight. Marvellous isn't it, magic?"

"You are _sure_that nothing is wrong? Nothing could've altered any form of memory or personality?" Pansy asked slowly.

The white-haired healer shook his head. "I've been doing this for years, my dear. He could leave this afternoon by the rate he's healing. However," he gave Draco a stern look at the eagerness that surfaced in the blonde's expression, "you will need another night here, until we are absolutely certain. In the meantime, Miss and Sir, would you please step out with me. There's a matter to discuss about the patient returning to school."

Draco scowled in annoyance and glared at the back of their heads as they exited the room. _Wonderful, one day of nothing, _he thought. Then his eyes caught a stack of books by his side - _Advanced Potion-Making, Hogwarts, A History, Tales of Beedle the Bard, A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration _and _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)_.

He eyed them wearily. _Merlin, I hope those aren't homework. _He scowled in annoyance and ignored them as he thought of what Blaise and Pansy said. The rubbishes that was coming out from his best mates' mouths were astounding. Him, not playing Quidditch? It was like Potter not being the bloody Boy-Who-Lived.

"Theo!" He heard Pansy exclaim. He sat up straighter. Theodore Nott was often the most truthful one of the group and why he was sorted into Slytherin at all baffled the entire House.

"Is he awake?" Theo said in a sombre tone. Draco scowled in annoyance. _Oh honestly, does no one believe I would live? _"Granger's been asking. It's throwing me off actually."

"_Granger?_" He heard Pansy and Blaise exclaim in disbelief.

"Yeah, she stopped—hang on, you haven't told me anything about Draco."

"He woke up just this morning," Pansy said softly. "Try to be understanding…he's acting a bit weird."

Then, the door opened and in walked Pansy, Blaise, and Theo. Draco raised his eyebrows and folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against the headboard of the bed. "I can hear you talking, you know."

"Well, we weren't hiding anything," Pansy sniffed. "You are acting weirdly—ouch!"

Blaise had elbowed Pansy on the ribs.

"Anyway, you are allowed to leave tomorrow," Blaise informed him. "Do you need anything from Hogsmeade? It's Hogsmeade weekend."

"Some firewhiskey would suffice," Draco muttered, knowing full well that it was not allowed in St Mungo's.

"Draco—" Pansy started, but was swiftly cut off by Blaise.

"Alright, one butterbeer coming right up."

Draco watched in amusement as Pansy threw a scathing look at Blaise before turning back to him. "We'll pick you up tomorrow at noon, so be ready."

* * *

How was this chapter? I hope it was satisfying enough.

Review please!


End file.
